battlefront_resurgencefandomcom-20200214-history
The Loyalists, First Chapter.
KuwaHoshi: The Empire has been defeated for almost a little over thirty years and has become a puppet state under the New Republic. They are restricted in all fields due to the accords that the Chamberlain was forced to sign. He has become the head of state for the time being as there is no Emperor to sit upon its thrown. The Imperials have a Liaison officer however, one that speaks between the Imperial Provisional Government and the New Republic. The only problem is, the New Republic has begun to collapse from a single event which claimed the lives of billions as the First Order destroyed the capital of the Republic. This Liaison Officer known simply as Commander Kerrick Null by the public heavily disapproved of the First Order’s antics. While the Empire prior to its fall would blow up countless planets to avoid planetary confrontation, the First Order were far too radical. So he has been going off on secret off-world meetings with weapons dealers, shipwrights. He was going against the Accords as he kept the Republic Intelligence off his tail. Arriving on a backwater space station somewhere in wild space, he’d step off of his Chromium plated starship which was reminiscent of Naboo design, an Imperial BB-series droid rolling behind him as the boarding ramp would close slowly behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, he’d swipe his dirty blond hair to the side with a slight grin. “O-89, keep the ship prepped. Don’t know when we’ll have to make a quick get away.” He’d state before giving a playful salute before wrapping a cape around himself and his uniform; raising the hood to blend into the crowd. He’d then proceed to take a A180 Pistol from his astromech’s storage unit and holster it within his belt; ready for immediate use if necessary. “Lets hope we can meet this Kuat-Shipyard rep and get ready to defend the Coruscant System and take on Imperial-wannabes.” He’d mutter, rolling his shoulder slightly as he made his way towards the lounge area in the station. JoshuaLilith: Stella had been laying on one of the ships, her tail swaying lazily as bored amber eyes looked towards Kuat, a small mischieouvs smile forming as she watched the male. Tail swaying slower as she raised her rear, her position shifting to get ready to tackle the male. Reminding one of a feline with the stance she took about to pounce on their prey. She had worn a form fitting black leather top that showed her shoulder and midection with a pair of arm warmers, as well as a unique black leather shorts. She kept silent, before moving. Jumping at the male at a high speed which sent the two tumbling to the ground as a playful growl escaped her as she wrestled with the male. quickly pinning him to the ground as she sat comfortably on his crotch, tail wagging as a happy purr like sound escaped from her throat "twenty to~ ze-ro~" She sang. Having been tackling the male all day as a form of control and to show she was stronger then him. Small giggles escaped her as she stayed sitting perfectly comfortable on his lap. One of the workers snickered "She got you again?" Shaking his head he went back to work, KuwaHoshi: Just as he was about to reach the Lounge all he could hear was something moving. His eyes immediately locked onto a female whom was lunging towards the man he was going to meet. He didn’t pull his weapon however as he had felt no intent to kill nor actually injure the man. The Liaison would simply stroll over towards the girl, his head tilting to the side, as his eyes moved over towards the representative of a shipwright which had supported the Galactic Republic and even the Galactic Empire. “Nice to see you again Mavrick. I see you’ve been caught by a…Girl,” His eyes narrowed on her, he could feel the force in the girl whom had tackled the man. He’d suddenly make a gesture with his hand, flicking it to the side, sending a gust of energy through the girls hair. She’d probably feel a chill from the presence he was releasing. It was an ancient presence, one which had been suppressed for a rather long time. It was rather dark, but at the same time, lit with a light. It was a mere demonstration, and a probe to see her reaction. JoshuaLilith: The moment she felt the chill, amber eyes narrowed on him. Body getting ready to pounce again as her lips curled back. He was new... She didn't know if he was strong or not, again He was new. She was about to go to tackle the male when Mavrick grabbed a hold of her horn, earning a hiss of rage as he found himself being stared down by a pair of more then agiatated amber eyes "Hello, and I am surprised you didn't take note of her species the moment you came in. Also she always does this, just be glad I stopped her. She likes to challenge anyone new she hasn't met before to see if their stronger then her. Sreans and their constant tactis of finding stronger mates and all of that stuff." He slowly sat up. Stella was more then pissed off, she was down right enraged. Staring down the male as her tail whipped back and froth, she used the force to shove him off and turn to tackle the new male. KuwaHoshi: Nodding slightly to the explanation which was given to him by Maverick, Kerrick would arise a brow. Just then he watched as the representative was shoved to the side with the force and he simply grinned. “Wrong tactic,” with a swift raise of the palm, the girl would find herself stopped in mid-air, floating there with her arms outstretched for him as she was attempting to pounce him. His head tilted back into an upright position as his eyes seemed to scan her immediate expressions. “A very interesting species,” he’d laugh quietly to himself before letting out a soft sigh. Whether or not she freed herself from his grip, he would release her from restraint through the force and let her land on her hands and knees, or her feet. “My name is Kerrick Null. I am here to conduct business.” He’d state with the same cheesy grin across his lips. JoshuaLilith: She huffed, tail whipping about furiously. ".....Stella..." She slowly walked up to him when she landed on her feet, before again going to jump on the male. "You.Will.Fall." she yelled, determination showing in amber eyes. Maverick sighed "...Stella...enough...or you won't get paided.." When he saw the female stopped her rubbed the back of his head "To the office then?" He offered "And don't mind her." KuwaHoshi: Hearing her state that he will fall, Kerrick was intrigued that she would continue to take him down. Though before she could actually try, she was stopped by what seemed to be her employer. He chuckled softly. He would proceed to nod before folding his arms behind his back, keeping his lower body beneath his neck shrouded by his cloak. “To the office. And if you don’t mind, how much are you paying her?” He’d ask curiously and chuckled, “And what does she do?” JoshuaLilith: Maverick led him to his office, opening the door for him "She keeps the workers busy and on their toes, makes sure no one skips their pay, and she keeps thieves out.. About twenty five an hour.. so around... twenty million." He shrugged "She works hard....why? You wanna buy her off of me? Please do... she has been starting to challenge everyone new and it isn't good for company." He sighed. Stella huffed, kicking at the ground. Walking around a bit, before sensing someone else. Going to investigate as curiousity ate at her. KuwaHoshi: Kerrick and the BB-series astrodroid would follow after Maverick and the girl to the office and as he opened the door he slid on inside and sat down on the guest seat. Glancing over at the man, he would nod slightly. Though when he was told that she worked hard, but he still wanted him to buy her off of him, he chuckled a gain. He could hardly understand why one would want to pay off a good worker, but at the same time he understood. Going after everyone new that came in must be something most people wouldn’t like. So he nodded a bit. “I’ll be able to buy her off of you. Now lets conduct business. The Galactic Empire has very little to contribute since we’re virtually a puppet state for the New Republic. We’re not allowed to have an outstanding military, but the New Republic is crumbling. We need to bolster its forces and prove we can be reliable allies.” He’d take a holographic disk and place it on the desk by the time Maverick came to sit down and conduct business. “We have ship designs which we’ve been planning for years, we’d like you do build them for us in collaboration wit the Fondor shipyards. We will pay approximately 200,000,000 per destroyer and 36,000,000 per cruiser constructed by your shipyards.” JoshuaLilith: Maverick gave a slow nod, listening to the other talk "Very well.... we will do it.... but... you got to take the girl in exchange...as you probably figured out... her... habit gets us into trouble...and it is bothersome...Plus your a force user, so you could teach her more on that side... Though I would say to be careful. Her heat will be coming soon as the Planet Driom will soon be having it's spring month in a day or two." Stella continued to explore, trying to find the new person. KuwaHoshi: Negotiations over the ships was going much faster than anticipated. It seemed he made the right move to take this female off his hands considering how much trouble her species seemed to be. That seemed to make everything all the more interesting. At least that is what he believed. Kerrick would then tilt his head to the side when he had been called a force user. He would simply nod, “And I for future reference, do not speak of anyone about me being force sensitive. The First Order is tracking and exterminating them.” He’d inform the man, with a rather quiet sigh. “I will keep that in mind,” he would inform him when he told him of the conundrum of her being in heat in abut a day or so. “Sounds like we’ve met a deal.” He’d bow his head slightly in relief and respect, before glancing off in the girl’s direction as she was off searching the station. JoshuaLilith: Maverick nods "Understood, oh and her name is Stella. Have fun Kerrick." With that he got up, heading out to talk to his workers. Stella huffed, eventually returning closer to the office area. Looking towards the male and grinned when she saw Maverick wasn't near him. Darting to tackle him down. KuwaHoshi: The meeting was adjourned, concluded, or so it seemed as he would watch the man walk off and out of the office. An armada would definitely going to be theirs within just a few months. The question was, how far would the First Order have gotten into New Republic territory by then? That was not something that she wanted to happen, the first order taking their mantle of the Galactic Empire away from them. They were to the continuation, not them. That’s when his train of thought was disrupted. He could hear the girl coming at him, feel her. He’d turn his head slightly, his eyes locking onto her for a few moments before he suddenly vanished along with his presence. Where was he? Oh, he was still in his seat. He couldn’t be felt or seen. Standing from the seat, he would stand and fold his hands in front of himself. JoshuaLilith: She slowly, looking around confused for a bit. Blinking a bit before a grin formed and her tail wagged "Hiding and the seeking yes?" She narrowed her eyes "Challenge accept new one." She started to focus, reaching out with the force to feel around for him. Looking around for a while, before looking at where he was. Slowly walking up to him, she stretched out her hand. Pawing at the area "..here?" KuwaHoshi: Arching a brow at her manner of speech, he silently chuckled to himself. Though when she was able to pick up the little bit of presence which was microscopic compared to everyone elses on the station, he blinked. She was able to feel him there? Though as she pawed at him, in the area he stood, her hand would move directly though him as he was using the ability known as Art of the Small, a radical force ability which allowed one to manipulate and change ones own molecules. JoshuaLilith: She frowned, before a mischeiouvs smile formed. Still pawing at the area she moved her hand to paw just about everywhere. Giggles escaping her as she remembered his stratutcer and what her mother said about males. 'If you want the male to play, one must awaken his little friend.' So she set about in tormenting the male, at least she thought it was tormenting for him. Her tail wagging happyily as she continued to paw at where he should be. KuwaHoshi: In the manner of which she was wagging her tail, he arched a brow slightly. It was like a canine playing with a toy, or a new friend in this case. As she was pawing through him, he simply stood there and watched. It was amusing to watch really. Though just as she was having fun, he would walk right through her. To some it would be very similar to that of a ghost walking through or passing through a solid being, which could be a very strange feeling. Then just as he was clear of her touch, he materialized behind her and grasped her tail with his left hand before it could hit him. "Your species is adorable." He said with a snicker. JoshuaLilith: She squeaked, looking over her shoulder towards him. Turning a dark gray as she stared at him startled, only turning darker when she heard the adorable. She moved to face him, pouting up at the male as she went to try to grab him "Faaaaaaalll." She pouted. KuwaHoshi: She was trying to make him fall again. Though seeing as her face turned more and more dark, he could tell she was blushing. That and the heat in her tail seemed to go up a bit. He kept hold of her tail though when she went to turn around, so he remained behind her. Which meant if she was going to keep trying to grab her, he’d have her going in circles with him just feet out of her reach. JoshuaLilith: She eventually stopped, plopping down into a sitting position as her tail curled around his hand. A devious smile as she yanked him down, know her tail was fully capable of that if she got a good hold the object or person. Pulling him closer "Caaaught yaaaaaa~" She beamed, quite pleased with herself. KuwaHoshi: When she sat down, he chuckled a bit as she herself yanked him down with her tail, pulling him closer to herself. Though thanks to his training in the force, he could augment his own strength with the help of the force as well. As she was pull him, he would be pulling back, moving into a stance similar to that of a fisherman whom was reeling in a big catch. He was dragging her along to the ground towards himself. JoshuaLilith: She beamed, giggling at that. Eventually stopping to move to sit by him or well try. Eventually her tail let go, and she scouted backwards to sit by him. Smiling "Strong.." her tail wagged, lightly hitting him as she relaxed. KuwaHoshi: “Glad you approve,” Kerrick stated with a light chuckle hearing her say he was strong. He would then look off in the distance for a few moments, as if he were staring through a wall. “So it seems I’ll be hiring you, from Mavrick, as my personal assistant.” He’d inform her abruptly, “Have you ever been to Coruscant?” He’d ask curiously. JoshuaLilith: She looked at him curiously "Coru...scent?" she had butchered the name awfully, a confused expreesion showing "...No...and Mavrick wants me gone.." She pouted "rude..." She huffed, leaning agaisnt him. "..But okay... just know to stay on guard at all times." She beamed up at him "Cause you will fall." KuwaHoshi: When Stella warned him about her making him fall, he would chuckle slightly. “And so shall you,” Kerrick stated before cocking his head to the side as he looked her over. “And I shall train you in the arts of the force. I will show you restraint. I will show you the galaxy. And I will show you the art of war.” JoshuaLilith: At that she could on grin "And I will show you what Sreans are known as the harpies of the glaxay and make you regeret it in the most delightful way." She promised "So... shall we leave now?" She stood up slowly, a bounce to her step. KuwaHoshi: Laughing when she spoke of her race as being the harpies of the galaxy, "We shall," He stated and gave a nod. Now standing he would walk passed her and out of the office; making his way towards the hangar bay where his dark chromium plated starship was waiting. It looked like a royal naboo starship, but it had a bit more of a Counsular class cruiser in size and shape. JoshuaLilith: She followed, skipping along as she hummed cheerfully "Nice ship, how fast can this baby go?" She was curious, it would be the first time she traveled. Looking towards the male curiously. "Also tell me about yourself since I will be working for you." She hummed. KuwaHoshi: "2,475 km/hr in atmosphere, about 49,000 km/hr with forward shields on maximum. It's meant to run away since it only has minimum weaponry on board. It's more a luxury liner than first-grade defense." Kerrick scratched the side of his head before glancing over towards the girl as she spoke. Asking about him, since she is now working for him. "Kerrick is a public alias, not my birth name." He stated as he would board his ship as the ramp came down for them to board. The droid rolling on past them and into the ship. His eyes then moved back toward the girl, a brow arched slightly. Once she was on board, the ramp would close and the ship would begin to leave the hangar as the pilot droid would begin to take the ship home. JoshuaLilith: She set about to explore her new territory, humming as she looked around "So...what is your real name then?" She looked back at him, a playful grin showing though amber eyes were narrowed onto him. KuwaHoshi: He’d inhale deeply when he asked what his real name was and he simply looked at her as she was beginning to explore. “I’ve given it to someone else for the time being,” he stated with a light chuckle. “That’s not entirely important at the moment. You’ll know by the time your training is complete, I’m sure.” JoshuaLilith: At that she huffed a pout "Fine...." She moved to stand by his side "So.....what now?" She grinned "Training Or going to someone?" She sat down by him, tail curled up by her side. Though she found hersle flooking towards the driod "I was thinking maybe we...could..." She tappered off, watching the robot. KuwaHoshi: Kerrick would sit down in the lounge area on board his ship and look at her as she sat down beside him with her tail curled up next to herself. “We’re going to Coruscant. I’ll be supplying you with lodging and your meals for you prior to starting your services.” He stated before blinking a few times when she tappered off as she watched the droid. “Could what?” He’d ask curiously. JoshuaLilith: She looked back at him blushing "....errrr...forget it... Though.... That droid is nice... how much do they cost?" She was a bit curious, her Attention refocusing on the robot. A small smile forming as she watched it, laying on her stomach as her tail wagged. Lightly batting at the droid when it got close enough "...It is cuuuuuute~" She smiled. KuwaHoshi: Kerrick glanced over at the droid when he was asked how much it costs and scoffed when she said it was cute. “There are a large variety of them. I can probably get you a low budget model, or a refurbished. This particular BB-series droid was given to me as a gift.” JoshuaLilith: She gave a slow nod "...I want one like that one... who gave it to you anyways?" She looked at him curiously. KuwaHoshi: “A friend I met in a bar,” he laughed quietly, “It grew on me I assume,” Kerrick would exclaim. JoshuaLilith: She looked at him confused "...Shocked they'd give it away..." She looked down to the droid, watching it as she lightly batted at it again "..I like it.." She pouted. "...However it is yours..." She sighed, moving to lay on her side. Category:RP Logs